NBLA
by IVergilI
Summary: [Rework] The tale of an amnesia silent boy begin at Beacon Academy where Ozpin offers him the choice of becoming a huntsman and while also regain his lost memories he desires so much. SYOC Open, female open 1. [Límone] Working
1. OC List & Silent Boy

[ **Chapter 1** ]

Silent Boy

[ **Glynda POV** ]

I adjust with my glasses while I walk around in this barely lit room as the only light source is a bulb above us and lighting a young boy sitting near a table. I tap my right feet impatiently and a bit angry at this young man stubbornness to answer such simple question of mine. I sigh as I take another chance at the question and hoping for such little cooperation. I glance at the white haired cap boy as his hairs reach his shoulder and his bangs covering his right eye. I notice him looking at me with his red eyes and difficult to see his expression change from his blank stare. His weird attire includes a black collar robe with red highlights and an white armor piece hanging from his left arm, and black trouser with the same color scheme.

This is a strange boy, but never the less; I must extract information from him before Ozpin show up.

"Tell me, what's your name young man?" I ask.

The boy remains silent as he stare at me with blank expression and not a slight tension from anywhere can be found. I became irritate by his state and rudeness of not answering the question. I sigh once more as I need to ask him even easier questions and hoping to get some respond from him.

"Where did Ozpin found you?" I ask, holding back my anger.

Again, no answer from the silent boy and I quickly slam my riding crop into the table with anger as I glare at the unfazed boy.

"At ease Glynda, he is just shy to new people."

My glare turn to Ozpin as he casually enter the room and smile at my behavior which I cough to ignore such action took place here.

"Shy you say? To me he doesn't look like the shy type from I can tell. Mute will be the precise word." I correct.

He sighs as he walks to the boy with a smile like he always does and began speaking to him which caught his attention.

"In any case, we can skip the interrogation now and focus on the little sparring I spoke with you, you remember right?" Ozpin ask.

The boy quickly nods to his respond which made him happy to see and me, a bit angry to see him getting some result from the boy.

"That's good to hear, then shall we?" Ozpin ask.

Ozpin glance at the door as he extends his right hand toward it and the boy began to get up. Ozpin took the lead as we follow him to the outside and wandering what this little sparring they mention. There is another young man standing outside and waiting for Ozpin as he wave at him.

"So, are we ready? Is this the boy you want me to spar with?" He ask.

"Yes, you both can start immediately while I and Glynda watch from the sideline. Good luck." Ozpin respond.

Ozpin turn back to me as I cross my arm at this unexpected turn of event and meanwhile, the mute boy began standing on the opposite side of his opponent.

"Care to explain this to me now, Ozpin? Why bring such a boy here, are you interested on him?" I ask, curious.

He smile as he watch the battle slowly starting as the huntsman smile with excitement and while the mute boy look unfit to battle compare to the other boys brought my Ozpin.

"He's very unique from I can tell and I can tell from your expression alone that he may look unfit to battle this experience veteran, aren't you not?" Ozpin ask, smiling.

I became a bit shock at his good guess but nevertheless, he spoke the truth and I will be honest with him about such conclusion.

"Indeed, he lacks any proper composer, he doesn't keep his eyes on his opponent and I can see many opening right now. This boy lack not only combat experience, but also manners with his elders with his mute." I answer, coldly.

Ozpin chuckles. "I thought so. " Ozpin smile. "To fill you in, I found this boy in the forest and I stumble on something special on that day." Ozpin mumble.

"Something special? What do you mean by that?" I wander.

Ozpin concentrate on the subject as he look up to remember but I notice him looking more confuse when remembering such detail and becoming serious as he grip his cane.

"I am referring to his semblance, although, even now I am not so sure if such thing I witness was a semblance." He spoke, serious.

I remain quiet at his serious tone as I look at battle starting and Ozpin looking anticipate for this little sparring to begin.

"Are you ready little guy? I will hold back so don't be scare of me nor my experience fighting Grimm." The huntsman spoke.

The mute boy finally turns to his direction and strangely kept his gaze firm on his opponent. I became a bit shock to see his eyes lock on the experience huntsman and Ozpin raise his hand to me.

"Watch, it look like he is doing it again for us to witness and I hope you have some opinion on this matter." Ozpin said.

I concentrate all of my attention to the white hair boy as I see some new reactions coming from him. He closes his eyes for a moment and slowly opens them as he nod to himself which made his opponent confuse by this behavior.

"Are you ready?" He ask, confuse.

The boy took out his strange weapon and began to quickly fiddle with his weapon around the edges.

"Oh, it has being a while since I seeing a Vajra-user. It is nostalgic to see such complex weapon in action." Ozpin pleasantly said.

"Vajra? I never seeing or heard such weapon before.." I mutter.

The boy smile proudly as he aims one if his vajra at the boy and it look a bit different than what he shown first. The blades have now being change into two ice dust crystal which made the huntsman nervous at the sight of this weapon, most specifically the ice dust crystal. I tilt my head in confusion at his reaction and Ozpin smile at my confusion as he glance at me.

"You look confuse, I allow me to fill you in. That huntsman I brought in has the semblance to summon fire weapons of any variety you see." Ozpin explain.

"Ah, now I understand his current reaction but what about it? You did tell him that, right?" I answer, unimpressed.

"No, not a single word of his opponent I mention to him since I pick this student randomly from the many I had in mind for him. His semblance is strange and makes me very confuse to understand. This is the reason I brought him here, to see his potential in this fight." Ozpin clarify.

I became a bit shock to see some profound potential on the rude one and became glue to the kid as I also became interest to see this battle to the end.

[ **N/A POV** ]

I dash at my opponent with a simple lunge attack and he easily avoids such predictable move like I expect it. He grits his teeth at my speed and I didn't let him breathe so easily since I spin my vajra on my right hand ready to attack. I throw my right vajra into his right arm which made contact and slowly freeze his arm.

"What in the world-Oh, now I see what you trying to do." The boy confidently announces.

He lifts his left hand to summon his fire hammer and began slam it down into the small ice covering his arm. My eyes widen to see my opening as the ice need some good hit before it could crumble into mere pebbles. I ran after him to cause him to look at me which is a mistake I foresaw and I quickly hop into the air to deliver a roundhouse kick into his face directly. The boy body's flew into the air for a bit before hitting a tree nearby and falling into the floor unconscious. I look down to see my vajra lose free from the boy's arm and I pick it up. I sigh at my power but I am not complaining for such easy task with my abilities. I approach Ozpin and that woman to hear what stuff they need me to do.

"Well done, I have to be honest with you, I didn't expect this outcome at all and especially the timing." Ozpin said, clapping.

"I guess you do have some potential after all but your manners could use some work." The woman smile, as she harshly comments.

I glance behind me to see some people already helping the kid out and I was a bit worry for his safety since I did hit him directly into his blind spot.

"Now that we seeing your potential, I have a favor I need to ask of you." Ozpin announce.

 _Favor?_

I tilt my head at this favor he speak of since I don't have anything to offer for him.

"I want you to enter beacon academy so I can watch your progress from there." Ozpin spoke.

"What!" the woman ask, shockingly.

I couldn't understand the meaning behind me being such thing and I don't have any memories to help me with such decision. I think on it hard since I barely woke up into this place and found by Ozpin in the woods to see my power. The more I thought of it, the more I realize I have nothing to go back to and this will help me in some way while I try to gather my memories. My decision is clear; I nod to Ozpin's favor which made him happy to see and the woman not very happy.

"Excellent, your orientation should start tomorrow morning so rest up for today. Tomorrow will be a long day for you…err.." Ozpin said, struggling.

Ozpin began thinking on something which made him difficult to finish his sentence and somehow, I knew the problem. Ozpin smile as he snap his finger at an idea he has on his mind.

"Since you don't have a name right now, I should call you **Nameless** from this point on." Ozpin spoke.

"Is that a good name to give him?" the woman asks.

I smile at my name given by the first person I encounter in this world and I will gladly take such name for me. The woman sight at my respond to that name and tomorrow will start my long journey of living in this school they mention.

[ **Chapter 1 End** ]

[ **Example** ]

Name: Nameless (Given by Ozpin)

Nickname: N/A (Given by Glynda)

Gender: Male

Age: 16?

Weapon's Name: ?

Weapon: Vajras & Handgun

Race: human

Status: unique transfer student

Appearances: A 5 ft. 6 in. boy with white hair that are shoulder-length and his bangs cover his right red eye while wearing a white hat with his emblem. N/A attire consists of a collar black robe with red highlights and wearing a white armor piece on his entire left arm and wearing white glove on his right. He has black trouser and shoes with red highlights.

Personality: Nameless seems to have hollow personality which fit with his silent and mystery surrounding him. He hardly takes stuff too seriously and follows his own flow on things but he always has good intentions in helping others. Although, he does ignore his own safety and need for the sake of other's necessary and happiness.

Combat tactics: ?

Combat Role: Unique support & Offensive

Semblance: Analyze?: The user is given information about the opponent and find their movement as well?

Aura Color: Red

Emblem: Strange vortex located on the back of his left hand and on front of his hat.

History: ?

Strength(s): None

Weakness(es): None

Goal(s): To regain his _lost_ memories.

Quotes:

"…"

[ **List** ]

10:00 PM _Central Time 11/4/17_

1 girl

 **Team NBLA** (Nebula)

[ **N** ] – N/ameless [M] (Red) Human

[ **B** ] – Basil Ainsworth [M] (Teal Blue) Snake Faunus _Shiroikage_

[ **L** ] – Límone [F] (/) Cat Faunus _Mirai Cheshire_

[ **A** ] – Aura Mist [F] (White) Human _Harukawa Ayame_

 **Team ALIC** (Alice)

[ **A** ] – Aaron Proteus [M] (Azure Blue) Human _fire assassin_

[ **L** ] – Lana Courtland [F] (Blue) Human _Mitsuha Miyamizu_

[ **I** ] – **Open**

[ **C** ] – Caradia Levi [M] (Orange) Human _Mew Shadowfang_

 **Team CMLT** (Camelot)

[ **C** ] – Claire Lotus [F] (Yellow) Eagle Faunus _DeathTheManiac_

[ **M** ] – Maron Cline [M] (Maroon) Dog Faunus _nicranger_

[ **L** ] – Languid Blanc [M] (Very light blue) Fox Faunus _DeadLyokoBrony_

[ **T** ] – TaraDomus[F] (Light-brown) Panther Faunus _BalancedHex1232_


	2. The Hero & Red Riding Hood

[ **Chapter 2** ]

The Hero & Red Riding Hood

The next day in the morning, I return to the same building to see a flying vehicle waiting for people to come and ride toward from what Ozpin told Beacon Academy. Ozpin gave me the necessary instructions to arrive to the orientation and so, I enter the flying contraption. After a while of waiting for others, the vehicle began to take off and flying to our destination. I look out at the window to see everything below which fascinates me with curiosity and joy at the wonderful view from this machine. The experience is cut short as people began talking in a weird screen about a man name Roman Torchwick wanted for something and it quickly into another subject relating to a group call the white fang.

 _White fang?...Roman…_

I began thinking on those keywords to get something but nothing came to mind about neither the guy nor the group mention by the people from the screen. The screen made an abrupt pause and the image of a familiar woman came into view in the glass.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She greets.

I am curious as to how she got here and possible use some kind of weird magic to appear inside of the glass. I couldn't figure it myself even with my power and I just look curious at the strange power from her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced.

 _Glynda…nothing comes to me, but at least I know her name._

I ponder at the thought of my memories having no correlation with anything here which made me feel so alone in this world.

"You are among a privilege few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntress, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda explain.

The image of Glynda disappear from the glass as the students became excite from something outside which peek my interest. I look out of the window to see buildings below me and from a far; I could see a huge building near the cascade. My curiosity rose high as I lay eyes upon Beacon and I felt a bit happy to see it for some strange reason. I could hear two girls disgust by a young boy vomiting at something but my focus is on the academy it self. I notice other machines like this one flying together and carrying even more students like us.

 _Are all of the students here, strong?..._

I became curious to see their power and what make them so unique that they could attend such a place like me. The ship began to arrive to a drop point and slowly open the door so we can exit this vehicle. I left the vehicle as the familiar blond boy began to release his vomit in a nearby trash bin. I look at the school building with eager to find something relating to my joy but alas, no such sparks activate my memories. I glance around to find nothing worth analyzing except the fact this place is very large and very confusion for me to navigate. While I was thinking on my things, I could hear a commotion happening nearby with some girl but it soon ended peacefully as the red clothes girl strangely collapse.

 _Wait, isn't she the girl from the flying machine?_

I clearly remember her with a blond girl but now she is alone in this place like me. Suddenly, I felt a small tap behind me and I turn around to see a girl smiling at me.

"Hi! The name is **Aura Mist** , nice to meet you fellow peer." Aura happily introduced.

I could see Aura raising her right arm toward me and expecting a good exchange as students of the same school. I respective shake her hand while I took a good look at this 5 ft. 4 in. cheerful girl. Aura has raven black hairs that reach her chin in a messy bob, with two long strands on either side of her face. She look at me confuse with her violet eyes at my silent and I release our hand. Her clothing consists of a violet short-sleeved blouse while underneath is a black V-neck pinafore with a pair of gray and white stripped stockings. I could see a pair of black ankle boots with white cuff and pair of black fingerless gloves, also waist-length black capelet. She became uncomfortable by my silent and staring at her intensely so she nervously laugh while scratching her head.

"Err….Do you want to see a trick?" Aura asks, trying to bring up a subject.

 _Trick?_

I became curious at what trick she could do and I am hoping it is the ability to make yourself appear in the glass trick like Glynda did. I nod at her trick and she quickly smile at my curiosity to see it. She sweeps her hand to reveal cards within her right hand suddenly appear and my eyes widen at the sudden appearance of those stacks of cards. I became focus on her as my eyes began to take necessary information while she continues with her magic trick.

"Watch and be amaze with my magic trick, I will make this stack of cards change into a…." Aura trails off, as she twirl and smiling.

I watch very carefully at her movement, hand patters, aura, and semblance. Suddenly, I gasp as the deck of card disappear as she close her right palm and she quickly open it to reveal a bird flying away. Aura smile proudly at the magic trick and I applaud at the great talent she has but something felt odd about that trick.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Aura happily bows.

 _Hmmm…what was that a moment ago? When she close her palm the item…_

I grab my cap as I began to think on the solution and how she manages to pull off such advanced trick without anything within her sleeves. As I think on the secret, I could hear another commotion happening behind me and I turn around to find a group talking with the girl. I could easily tell that those boys were up to no good and I also notice the guy from before starting next to her.

"Hm? What's wrong? Do you know them?" Aura asks, curious.

I listen to their conversation from afar as I took my dust crystals and began to focus on them for their exact movement, flaw, opening and weaknesses.

"Are you new around here young lady? Why don't you come with up and we can show you around." The black hair boy smile.

 _Wind…._

"That's great! I was looking for a guide, come on **Jaune**." The girl happily said.

"S-Sure." Jaune nervously reply.

The heavy boy suddenly cut Jaune away from the girl and didn't want to include Jaune on their cooperation from the very beginning.

 _Ice…._

"We don't want you to bother us so get lost newbie." The slim guy angrily said.

 _Water…._

The last brown hair guy remains behind them and only looking out for them, like a support. I finally have the necessary information to make a plan by having one of my vajra hold a red dust crystal with a black crystal and the other one holding a yellow dust crystal with another black dust crystal. I made a quick pace toward the heavy guy and kick him into their group so those two can have some distance. I watch as the group groan and argue by their friend crushing them.

"You little newbies! You pay for such disgrace!" the black hair boy exclaim.

"Wow, hey!"

I glance behind me to see Aura angry at my sudden behavior and probably didn't listen to their conversation like I did.

"You can't start a fight mister, that's bad start for a new student and trust me. I know." Aura protest.

"I think your friend is helping us, you see the-"

Jaune's words are interrupted as the slim guy made a dash toward us and slowly turning his body into water. The red girl suddenly pulls out her scythe to attack the guy with a slash but it did no effect to him. The guy's body is unaffected by mere physical attack and she gasp at this find.

"Hahahaha, you think you newbies can handle the real deal!"

"What! That isn't fair." She gasps.

As the slim guy celebrate on his semblance, I took this opportunities to throw my electric vajra toward him and causing some major damage as the shock force him to return back to his previous state. The girl quickly follows up as she kicks him back toward the group and turn to me.

"Nice one, and amazing! What are those things!" She ask, excited.

I tilt my head in confusion as I shown my vajra to her and she quickly grab it so she can examine it. I put my right hand on my chin to see her very happy to see my weapon and looking around every angle of it.

"Wow, I have never seeing this weapon before and! Eek! Are this dust crystal embedded on your weapon!" She happily exclaim.

I nervously smile at this girl's excitement for weapons and I could see the group becoming angry for ignoring them while the slim guy is unconscious on the floor. The black hair boy glares at me for causing a lot of fuss and ruining their fun.

"Let's go, newbie." He smirks.

The boy with such confidence dash toward me in particular and I follow his lead while taking my vajra from her so we can end this in two blows. I notice the boy smirk while he use his wind semblance to speed himself up and I was prepared for this as I foresaw this outcome. I could barely see him but even so, I could land one hit to him, we pass each other as I thrust my weapon and him punching his way. The damage hit my stomach which made me kneel down on the floor and I could hear the boy grunting at the fire damage. I glance behind me to see him glaring at me and then from behind him, Jaune nervously hit him with his shield. The boy faint from Jaune's attack which surprise him to see his own bravery in action.

"I-I did it!? Err-I mean" Jaune cough, looking manly. "Of course! Don't worry ladies; Jaune is here to save the day." Jaune spoke, confidently.

Aura laugh at Jaune and the red girl congratulate the young hero but meanwhile, the heavy guy took action. I felt step coming close to me which made me turn to see him rushing at me and I try to lift my body but couldn't from the early damage. I watch as the heavy guy extend his big right hand behind him while ice covering his entire arm so we could deliver a devastating right hook. I grunt as my body didn't respond and I didn't have more information from the wind guy.

 _…_ _._

I slowly see his right hand coming close to my face until I felt light and move next to Aura. I look around confuse by the sudden location transfer and I turn toward the guy hitting a pebble.

Aura sighs. "That was close buddy, you should be more careful when fighting alone, but I am here to help you if such danger happen." Aura smile.

 _What? She did that?_

I look at the heavy guy looking a bit nervous to see my sudden location and while the red girl smile at our advantage. The heavy boy didn't hesitate to retreat with the last guy and gather his fallen allies. I sigh at our victory with no casualties beside me and I lift myself up. Jaune and the red girl approach us to greet us.

"That was amazing you two-Ah! My name is **Ruby** by the way, nice to meet you." Ruby smile.

"Yeah, wish I could pull those amazing move but you know, I am the type of guy who delivery the last blow. The name is Jaune **Arc**." Jaune happily remark.

"Aura, nice to meet you two. Although, I am worry about your strategy based on last hitting Jaune." Aura smile, while slightly worry for Jaune.

Jaune became nervous as he fumbles with his strange shield and dropping it on the floor which he disappointing pick up.

"W-Well! I am still learning the other stuff.." Jaune nervously answer.

Ruby covers his mouth as she tries to hold her laughter but fail which made our little hero a bit embarrass.

"I remember you vomiting in the airship not too long ago, vomit boy." Ruby jokingly said.

"Oh yeah! Well I saw your face explode by dust and stuff, crater face." Jaune angrily reply.

"Hey! That was clearly not my fault here mister!" Ruby angrily mentions.

Jaune smile at Ruby's little accident which I didn't see, he gasp and turn to me with something in his mind.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to skip your introduction. Like what my mom always says, good friends are like galaxies, you don't always see them, but you know they are there. Like you who appear from nowhere to help us." Jaune apologize, and explain as he smile.

"Errr…I think you meant stars, good friends are like STARS not galaxies." Aura nervously smiles, as she scratches her cheek.

"R-Really!? Ah…" Jaune sigh. "Now I understand why mom laughs at me every time I told her that." Jaune sadly reveal, as he hunch down depress.

The girls laugh at Jaune's sad tale but quickly recover as he smile at me and I remain silent at their intense gaze to find my name which I didn't have. Aura smile at my quiet nature and turn to other to explain her version of my quietness.

"It seems he isn't very talkative and I was trying to find out why.." Aura spoke, curios.

"Is he shy?" Ruby asks.

They turn to me which I shook my head to her questions and Jaune snap his finger at his next question.

"Are you perhaps mute by any chance?" Jaune ask.

I think for a second on that but I felt so confident that I don't lack such condition and so, I shook my head.

"Then why stay quiet friend! Talk! I want to know about your weapons, you, and everything about you." Ruby cheers, excitedly.

I still remain quiet regardless of their best effort to cheer me up to speak, but I felt something holding me back which I don't have control of it. Ruby sigh at my silent but she smiles as she extends her right arm to me and Jaune as well.

"Well, I don't really mind it since you probably have your own reason to keep it a secret so! I can wait for that, **silent boy**." Ruby said, jokingly at the last part.

"Me too, I am your friend now so count me in the waiting wagon." Jaune smile.

I became speechless, or unable to think for my case since these three peoples have shown me kindness despite my rude matters as Glynda mention. A thinly smile appear in my face which I happily shake both of their hand and gathering three friends in total. Our little moment suddenly went away as Ruby scream at something and we turn to her.

"We are going to be late for the ceremony!" Ruby scream, worry.

Suddenly, she pauses and slowly turns to Jaune which he tilts his head at her growing smile appearing on her face.

"Oh wait; we have Jaune as our guide. Phew! Here I thought we were going to miss the big ceremony happening..errr…somewhere." Ruby sigh, relief.

"Wait! Huh!? Me!? I don't know where that place is-"

"Actually, I know that place."

Jaune stop as we all turn our attention to Aura raising her right arm proudly at her wise knowledge of this school's layout and event. Ruby is very happy with Aura and hugs her while Jaune sight at his chance for a hug from Ruby.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are a life saver. So, lead the way Aura and show us to the celebration. We can talk about each other on the way there." Ruby happily explains.

"No problem, follow me guys." Aura smile.

Aura proudly marches in front of us while Ruby happily follows her lead and Jaune walk next to me ashamed. I notice Jaune leaning closer to me and about to say something very close so the girls don't listen.

"Hey, do you think I have a chance at getting a hug from a girl" Jaune whisper.

 _Hmmm…_

I shrug at the odd of that happening since my power doesn't calculate that important factor and he look down sad at my respond.

"Yeah, me neither.." Jaune sigh.

[ **Chapter 2 End** ]

 _The information below will stay here and so, it will be updated constantly when a chapter is up or any changes happen._

[ **Bonds** ]

N/A

Ruby – [0] _Acquaintance_

Jaune - [0] _Acquaintance_

Aura - [0] _Acquaintance_

Yang - ?

Weiss – ?

Blake – [0] _Acquaintance_

Límone - [0] _Acquaintance_

?

Aura

N/A – [0] _Acquaintance_

?

?

?

?

?

Límone

N/A - [0] Acquaintance

?

?

?

?

?

[ **N/A's Ranking/Threat Level** ]

1\. Ruby – _No comments_

2\. Aura – _No comments_

3\. Jaune – _No comments_

4. _Blake - No comments_

5\. Límone - _No comments_


	3. Good & Bad Feelings

[ **Chapter 3** ]

Good & Bad Feelings

While we walk across the school's ground, Ruby began to question about Aura's trick of bringing me closer to her.

"Aura, how did you do that little teleportation trick with him?" Ruby asks, curious.

"Yeah, I was curious about that too since it looks like a magic trick." Jaune remark.

Aura smirk happily as Jaune mention magic trick and I am curious as well since I have reasons to believe that trick could be involve with her little magic trick she shown me.

"Sorry guys but a good magician keeps his magic trick a secret. It would spoil the illusion if I told you every step on the way and I don't really enjoy revealing too much." Aura comments.

"I guess you are right…" Ruby sadly agrees.

"But man, I never expected a good magician showing up in school. This feel so surreal, don't you think so too?" Jaune question.

I nod at his question since nobody would attend school while doing magic trick for their own desire. It only brings curiosity to everyone to find out more about her goal and reason to be able to do such thing.

"Okay, how about your weapon! I want to see your weapon very badly. In fact, let me show you mine!" Ruby happily said.

Ruby quickly pulls out a strange red looking scythe from before and slamming down shaking the ground with her blade. Jaune flinch at the weapon since it is strange looking and changing form by the wielder's will.

"Wow! Is that a scythe?" Jaune ask, scare.

"And it is also customizable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby adds.

Jaune became clueless as Ruby spoke about her weapon and not understanding what she meant. Ruby notice Jaune's face as she pull the hammer and explain in a brief words.

"It is also a gun, and together makes **Crescent Rose**." Ruby spoke.

"Oh." Jaune said, astound.

"Then I will go next!" Aura happily spoke.

Aura quickly pulls out a strange looking black stick with a white tip from her black scabbard and we look at the tiny weapon with confusion.

"What is that, it looks like a wand, right?" Jaune ask.

"Yes but not just an ordinary wand!"

Aura slashes her black wand to reveal a hidden blade hiding in the wand and to reveal a long sword. Ruby drool with excitement at Aura's weapon and began to touch the blade.

"Wow! Such a good weapon making, did you made this yourself?" Ruby wanders.

"Yup, a good magician will always make their own stuff to impress his audience and while keep some stuff hidden." Aura wink.

"That's pretty amazing, I never knew people made weapon for them selves. I always imagine people buying weapon from blacksmith or stores." Jaune explain.

I put my right hand on my chin to agree with what Jaune say since I could obviously see relationship with blacksmithing and customers.

"There people who can buy their weapon but in Signal, I made mine to fit my fighting style and because I love weapon in particular." Ruby said, nostalgic.

 _I see a connection with wielder and weapon…_

I began thinking on their view of creation of weapon but Ruby began to approach me excitedly and stop my train of thought.

"What about you? Can I see your weapon? I didn't have time to check it out back there." Ruby asks.

I nod to her request and pull out my two vajra which she quickly examines them. Ruby quickly notices the missing dust crystal from my weapon's blade and I am impress by her memory. I reach for my pouch hiding behind my robe and grab a couple of them so I can show her the rest as she wants. I brought three dust crystals to her to which she quickly began to experiment with my weapon and excite to learn the mechanic of my weapon with her gleaming eyes.

"Wow, a Vajra, I haven't heard of this weapon for a while now." Jaune gasp, amaze.

Jaune look at my weapon nostalgically as he smile and remembering a good memory from the look of his face. Aura and Ruby turn to each other confuse by the name of my weapon just like Glynda did when we meet each other.

"Vajra? I never hear of those things before or any store for that matter." Aura mention, curious.

"Which make it so special to see! A forgotten weapon, I could almost feel the history within my palm of my hands." Ruby smile. "Hey, did you make this beautiful? If so, what name did you give them?" Ruby ask, excitedly.

I became puzzle by that question as I don't recall making this weapon myself or giving such name since I felt like they don't need it. I became even more confuse at the thought of not giving my weapon a name like it wasn't important and I engross myself into a deep thinking to figure out such line of thinking. I forgot my surrounding completely as Ruby laugh at my deep thinking state and Jaune pat my shoulder to bring me back into reality.

"For a minute there, I though you didn't name your weapon or forgot to do so like you have amnesia or something." Jaune jokingly predict.

I nod to his correct prediction which he quickly froze at my answer and didn't find it funny anymore since it is true. The girl's faces look worry about me and I tilt my head in confusion to such reaction since I didn't understand their worry for.

"Oh, I am sorry. I was asking too many questions without knowing your problem you are having right now with your memories." Ruby apologizes, as she kicks the floor and looking down.

"Me too, you are probably very afraid and confuse right now." Aura sadly said.

The atmosphere felt heavy as I made them feel uncomfortable and sorry for my sake which I didn't want since it is something not worth look out for. I quickly shook my head at sorrow so they wouldn't feel bad about themselves nor I seek pity to feel something. They felt relief to see my reaction to their sorrow and smile at my worry of them while Jaune smile to bring some joy into this gloomy atmosphere.

"Nice thinking buddy, there is no hard feeling between so let's keeping moving forward with the present and look into the future." Jaune happily explain.

"That's actually sound cool for Jaune." Aura gasp.

Jaune puff his chest proudly at his current speech and feeling happy with his achievement to impress the girls. Ruby approach me to receive back my weapon and dust crystal from her.

"Here you go, thank you so much for showing your weapon and they are amazing to see." Ruby smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jaune spoke.

Jaune quickly bring out his sword hiding in his sheath and suddenly, he becomes a sad to see it out in the open, almost embarrass by it.

"I-I got a sword.." Jaune mumbles. "And a shield too." Jaune add.

The girls look at the regular sword and special shied amaze by it despite the lack of crazy function or added weaponry to the fine weapon. I actually like the classic since mine is almost like his but I do rely on dust crystal to get the job done.

"Why is the shield made like that?" Aura asks.

"Well…" Jaune think. "The shield get small, so when I get tired of carrying it. I can just put it away." Jaune answer.

Ruby quickly spot something odd coming from that recent claim of Jaune and I was confident on Ruby's skill on weaponry.

"But, wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby ask.

"Yeah it does…" Jaune spoke, depress.

"Anyways! Everyone weapon are good, so don't be sad of having it and be proud of wielding it." Aura nervously spoke.

"Of course.." Jaune sigh.

Aura felt sorry for Jaune but she wanted to change the subject so she wouldn't make Jaune feel bad and so she began leading everyone to our destination. We traverse through the school's building and finally, into the outside where we could see group of student entering the large building. We reach our destination inside of a building and we could easily see group of students gathering around for something. As we enter the building, a blond girl wave at Ruby and she wave at her.

"Sorry guys, I have some stuff to take care of. I will see you all later." Ruby said.

Ruby left the group to join the blond girl as they began chatting among each other and causing Jaune to feel sad for her departure.

"Why did she have to leave? I want to know more about her.." Jaune sadly mutters.

"Don't worry champ, you will find another friend you can talk to." Aura reassures.

"You really think so? Well, I am a kind person so maybe you are right?" Jaune smile, feeling hopeful.

Aura pat his shoulder with joy at Jaune recover but it look like Aura had another plan as she glance around the auditorium and looking at potential new friend around here.

"Excuse me guys, this girl has magic tricks to show to the whole world." Aura happily said.

Aura happily left the group so she could pursue her life as a magician and began showing random people her gift like she done to me. Jaune didn't take it so well as he look hopeless and the same just like Ruby left us.

"This isn't my day.." Jaune mutters, sadly.

Jaune hunch down at the thought of the girl's departure and I could see people slowly gathering in this area. I see many students around me with potential to become huntsman or huntress with their own dream to follow. Meanwhile, the only in this room lack such potential is me and the right to have a dream just like the others. I raise and look at my right hand with the line thinking on such thing relating to my missing memories that hinder such possibility.

"It looks like the thing isn't starting anytime soon, so I propose to split up and figure out ourselves." Jaune suggest.

I nod to his suggestion since I need some alone time to figure out more about myself and think on the stuff worth thinking about. Jaune say his farewell and began looking around for people to talk to. I wander around this place as I spot Glynda behind the stage and she notices my presence which she wave at me to come closer which I did.

"So, how is the school treating you so far?" Glynda ask.

I scratch my head as I clearly remember fighting bully during my first step here so I wasn't so sure to answer such question. I raise a thumb up to her questions and hoping she could buy my lie but my blank expression should do.

"I see, very well then. Oh right, Ozpin told me to give you this so your silent demeanor wouldn't cause a problem with the other students or your image in this case." Glynda explain.

Glynda hand me a piece of paper with a pin and written on the paper is [ **Nameless** ] on top and [ **N/A** ] on the bottom. I look at her as I became curious as to why I have N/A below my name which Glynda notice.

"Are you curious as to why I put that there?" Glynda ask.

 _She did that?_

I nod to her question and I became curious to find out why she put this below my name given by Ozpin.

"It is simple really, you didn't have name to begin with and so I put it as not available in your school paperwork and so, you're very welcome." Glynda smile.

I sigh at her way of getting payback for my silent or from I can tell, bad manners.

"I was just joking; you really think I would hatch a bad scheme to one of my student for their bad manners, silly boy." Glynda chuckles.

 _Yes. Totally. Absolutely without a doubt…_

"It is a nickname from me, and this little introduction card was my idea after all." Glynda reveal.

My eyes widen at the sudden reveal of Glynda doing such length for my sake and solving a crucial problem I was having. I felt happy to see someone helping me for once and I smile thinly at her kindness to look out for her students.

"See, you do have a reaction after all. Remember, I may be harsh and stern with the small thing but, I am always caring for the student's wellbeing and future." Glynda states.

I nod to her believe as I have a little respect for Glynda now as she enlighten me with her view and hopefully our relationship could flourish from now on.

"In any case, you should go now and try to make friends around the campus. I need some stuff to take care of before Ozpin show up in the stage." Glynda spoke.

Glynda went behind the stage and away from the student's sight while I follow her advice to gather more friend since I have this little paper with me now. I left the building to look for such people and think more about my lost memories. I find my way into the back of the building and finding a good place to rest without anyone students lurking around. This place feels calm as I witness the sight of a pond surrounded by benches.

"Meow"

Suddenly, I could hear some cats meowing close to my perimeter and I never knew wildlife could walk around near school. It look like this place is well guarded against the Grimm that even allow animals to wander lose in the terrain without fear.

"Nya."

I became surprise to hear a feminine voice trying to imitate the sound of cat and I could hear it next to the bushes in the far back. I slowly walk toward the voice to find some cat and perhaps another person making those noises. I peek through the thick brushes while I kneel down to see a cat faunus girl sitting down in the grass and playing with some cats.

 _…_

The cat girl has pale yellow hair that reach mid-back with strange looking eyes of her as the left one being yellow and the other a slight dark yellow. The girl clothing consists if a yellow tank top with a black vest above it. She wears black pant and a half-skirt with two silver belts and a pouch. She also has a pair of mary-janes shoes; I glance at the girl and hoping to hear the sound of her voice. The cat faunus pick up a cat from the floor and look at the cat.

"Why do you sleep here, nya?" She asks.

I remain quiet at her questions since it sound silly to ask a cat that and adding -nya at end of a sentence make it a bit childish. From the little information I have witness, this girl look like the type who isn't afraid to show her childish side and enjoy the peace of solitude.

"Do you want some milk, nya? If so, I have some with me because I am also a cat, nya." She reveals.

I nod to my confirmation and decide to leave the girl alone since it will only cause some awkward silent between us. I back out from the bushes to see yet another girl noticing me back in away from the brushes and I became surprise by her sudden appearance.

"What are you doing down there?" She asks.

I glance behind me as I didn't want to bring attention to myself and not get her involve. My eyes widen at the idea of the paper Glynda gave me and I point my right index finger on the paper pin into my left chest and she glance at my name.

"So? Your name is Nameless?.." She ask, confuse.

I nod to her confusion and she seems satisfy but also curious to my silent just like everyone who meet me before did.

"I see, well…Nameless, my name is **Blake**." Blake answer.

Blake became quiet as she stares at me and I analyze Blake a bit more so I could understand her a bit more. My eyes narrow at the sight of a book being held by her left hand and I know she was going to read her book in this peaceful place. I raise my hand to point at her book which Blake show her book to me and point at it.

"My book? What about it?" Blake asks, curious.

I approach Blake to examine the book and I tap her book as I want to see more about it since this book is very important hobby of hers.

"Do you want to know what's about it?" Blake wanders.

I nod which she seems very reluctant to answer and look away for a second before speaking with me about the book.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answer.

I took a minute to think on the story summary for a second and I never heard such tale before or does it bring any faint memory. Blake turns to my curious and intense thinking on the story which she thinly smiles.

"It look like the story has gotten your interest like me, I haven't read the story yet.." Blake spoke.

Blake gaze turns toward the building were the big ceremony is going to be held with annoyance.

"Because of nuisance and noises getting in my way of my reading." Blake finish.

 _Now I understand, she came here to read her book in this silent atmosphere in peace._

"Oh."

We turn our attention to the sudden voice behind us and my eyes widen at the familiar faunus popping out of the bushes. Although, she does look different than I expected to be as she stand very elegant and proud. I notice Blake looking at the girl's cat ears and the only thing she is focusing about her.

"My, I didn't expected visitor to come here. My name is **Límone** , nice too meet you young fellow peers." Límone greet, as she bow.

I tilt my head as I rest my hand on my chin while I became puzzle by her mature behavior and opposite to what I predicted.

"Nice too meet you too, my name is Blake.." Blake greet, as turn to me. "Also, this guy's name is Nameless." Blake adds.

I felt happy to get some help from a friend and I stare at Blake with good thoughts about her which she didn't get. Límone chuckles at our interaction and made Blake very uncomfortable by our stare.

"I see, then should we begin reading that book of yours?" Límone ask, smiling.

"How did you know that?" Blake asks, curious.

"I overheard you from the bushes over there, see?" Límone point out.

Límone point at the bushes behind her and made Blake think on something bothering her.

"Wait, if you were there in the first place then.." Blake trails off.

Blake gaze turn to me which I respond to a confuse look at her stare and finally understanding the thing I was hiding.

"Now I get it. Anyways, I don't really mind if you can keep quiet it throughout the whole reading secession." Blake spoke.

"I promise." Límone answer.

I raise my right arm as I also swear to that promise to remain quiet but I didn't have to since I could easily do such thing or even better. We all began taking a seat at the nearby bench as Blake sit between us and open her book for us to read. Blake quickly began reading the passage and engrossing herself into the story. Meanwhile Límone strangely narrow her eyes seriously as she began to follow her lead and I became puzzle by their motivation. I try my best to follow their lead but I was always the last one to finish the page before Blake turns the book so we could continue reading the book. As time pass by, Blake close the book which made us feel left hanging by the interest story.

"Sorry, it looks like the big ceremony is starting soon." Blake announces.

"Oh, you are right. I almost forgot, how silly of me." Límone gasp.

I sigh at the big interruption as I was hook by the story but we needed to go to the ceremony. Blake and Límone quickly left the area as I stick around for a bit to see them off.

 _I made some friends here…_

I raise both of my hand and became surprise by own ability to accomplish such impossible task. A smile appear in my face as I achieve something good in my short life but, my joy is slowly overtaken by the overwhelming feel of dread and screaming inside of my head.

 _Ugh!.._

I grab my head at this intense feeling as I shook my head to get rid of the horrible scream overwhelming my mind. As soon as this new feeling came, it quickly vanish leaving me confuse and exhaust by that experience. I became afraid of myself and most importantly, afraid of others.

[ **Chapter 3 End** ]


End file.
